Sommets Européen
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Meetings de l'Union Européenne, on commence par la standardisation de certains produits!


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
 **Rating :** T  
 **Personnages :** Les pays de l'UE à 15  
 **Genre :** Humour

 **Autres :** Encore une fois c'est un projet que j'avais commencé en terminal, le prof avait mentionné à un moment que l'UE devait mettre des standards pour un bon nombre de trucs alors on commencera par les produits alimentaire! Vous avez un teaser pour la suite vers la fin ;)  
J'avais une liste des persos mais faire interargir 15 personnes ça fait beaucoup alors il y en a beaucoup qui sont là mais ne parle jamais, désolé.  
Je mets la liste quand même.

France, Belgique, Netherlands, Italie, Allemagne, Luxembourg  
UK, Irlande, Danemark,  
Grèce  
Espagne, Portugal  
Suède, Finlande, Autriche

* * *

Depuis la signature du traité de Schengen et l'admission dans l'Union Européenne de trois nouveaux pays, les européens ont décidé de faire un meeting pour actualiser la standardisation des produits agricoles. En effet, ils n'en avaient qu'une plutôt basique pour le moment mais désormais ils s'étaient beaucoup agrandi et les règlements méritaient quelques ajustements.  
Bien sûr ce n'était sans doute pas le meeting le plus passionnant qui soit mais c'était quelque chose de nécessaire pour le bon déroulement des échanges au sein de l'UE.  
Allemagne était assez anxieux à propos de cette réunion, allait-elle bien se passer ou serait-ce l'anarchie complet ? Bon, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que lors des meeting mondiaux et les éléments de l'UE étaient plutôt sérieux, enfin plus ou moins, donc ça devrait aller, non ?  
Il n'y avait que France et Angleterre qui risquait de se disputer mais hormis cela, tout devrait se dérouler parfaitement bien.  
Enfin c'était ce qu'espérait l'allemand du plus profond de son cœur.

France de son côté, n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de ce meeting ennuyant où ils allaient devoir parler de poids et de mesure des aliments. Il aurait largement préféré devoir débattre de quelque chose de plus passionnant mais il savait bien qu'ils n'avaient point le choix ! L'UE lui tenant à cœur, il ferait tout de même de son mieux pour s'occuper de cela efficacement.  
Il espérait juste qu'Angleterre ne l'ennuie pas trop.

Ledit Angleterre n'était pas non plus très enthousiaste à ce meeting mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait réjouit depuis peu. Son meilleur ami, Portugal, avait lui aussi rejoint l'UE ! Il se sentait bien plus à l'aise depuis que son ami y était aussi, avoir un allié dans cette organisation était vraiment rassurant. Et non ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas d'amis hein ! C'était juste que Portugal était son seul ami en Europe, nuance !  
L'anglais arriva sur le lieu du meeting, soit à Bruxelles, et salua chaleureusement son ami qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Malheureusement il était accompagné de son idiot de petit frère et le britannique ne pu que se contenter de formalités avec le portugais avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion. Il était hors de question d'être intime avec le portugais quand il y avait cet imbécile d'espagnol dans le coin ! Ce dernier serait même capable d'aller tout rapporter au français qui trouverait toujours un moyen de l'énerver avec ce qu'il savait.  
L'Angleterre partit s'asseoir à sa place et sortit ses affaires de quoi être prêt lorsque la réunion commencerait.

Le débile d'espagnol partit... Faire son débile avec le débile de français et Portugal partit s'asseoir après avoir saluer le français.  
L'espagnol faisait part au français à quel points les tomates étaient une question importante et qu'ils devaient la traité avec le plus grand intérêt. Le français le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'y manquerait pas et ensuite tout deux allèrent s'asseoir.  
Les dernières personnes arrivèrent peu de temps après et ensuite Allemagne se leva, se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

« Très bien, vu que tout le monde est là, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord je voudrais aborder le sujet des pommes de terres... »

« Et pourquoi pas les tomates en priorités ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit dans mon pays ? Les tomates sont l'or rouge de notre vie ! »

Allemagne se retint de dire à l'espagnol qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que son peuple disait sur les tomates et essaya de garder son calme. Ça y est ça commençait déjà il fallait qu'on le contredise.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de parler des to- euh pommes de terres en premier car c'est un des aliments qui le plus échangé et... »

« Les tomates aussi sont très importantes ! Insinues-tu que nous devrions commencer par les patates car elles ont plus de valeur ?! »

Calme, Ludwig, caaaaaalme. Ne fais pas attention à cet espagnol surexcité et continue ton discours.  
Ou pas.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas lui le seul chef de l'UE hein ?  
Un petit coup d'oeil à France qui lui fit signe de continuer et, rassuré, l'Allemagne continua ce qu'elle avait commencer à faire.

« Je ne disais pas cela Espagne mais... »

« Mon ami allemand essaye simplement de te dire qu'il a déjà prévu la liste entière de ce qu'on devrait faire et qu'il préférerait suivre l'ordre de cette liste, qu'il a fait totalement indépendante d'un quelconque ordre, afin de ne pas se perdre et d'être le plus efficace possible. Il ne voulait absolument pas du tout dénigré la valeur de tes tomates hermano ! »

« Oh dans ce cas ça me va frérot. »

Un grand sourire idiot sur le visage, l'espagnol se calma et arrêta d'interrompre Ludwig.

« Alors, notre poids actuel pour les patates est de 0,130 kg. Je propose que l'on fasse une taille dite « petite », une autre « moyenne » et en enfin une dernière « grande », avec comme critères, 0,080 pour les petites, 0,060 pour les moyennes et enfin 0,320 kg pour les grandes. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Un vague « Oué » surgit de l'assemblé qui ne semblait pas en avoir grand chose à faire du poids des patates.  
L'Allemagne ne s'en offusqua guère, considérant la chose plus facile si personne n'avait d'objection et passa à la suite.  
Ainsi, les champignons, les divers choux, les oignions, les haricots, et autre divers produits passèrent, le tout dans des catégorie très précise, on ne mélangeait pas les fruits avec les légumes !  
Et enfin, vint le tour des tomates.

« Pardon amigo, je crois avoir mal entendu, tu viens de dire que la tomate était un légume là ? »

« Oui et je... »

« Non mais non amigo ! La tomate n'est pas un légume ! C'est un fruit ! »

« Je sais mais... »

« C'est inadmissible ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire des bourdes pareilles, ce n'est pas du tout crédible pour une organisation aussi importante que la notre ! »

Ben voyons, comme si c'était toi qui en était à l'origine, tu t'es juste contenté de la rejoindre il y a pas si longtemps.

« Inadmissible ! Inadmissible ! »

« Hermano calme-toi ! » Tenta courageusement Francis pour essayer de faire baisser la tension.  
« Non je ne me calmerai pas ! Comment peut-on faire des confusions pareilles, hermano ! Même les enfants de 5ans savent ça ! La tomate est un fruit ! UN FRUIT, HERMANO ! »

« BON SANG CA SUFFIT LE BOUFFEUR DE TOMATES ! TU VAS TE CALMER VITE FAIT OU SINON T'IRAS COMMERCER AILLEURS AVEC TES TOMATES ! »

Le cri puissant de l'allemand venait de clouer sur sa chaise l'espagnol qui s'en retrouva offusqué.  
Ludwig en profita pour s'expliquer.

« Je sais TRES bien que la tomate est un fruit, mais d'un point de vue marchandise elle est considérée comme un légume. Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cela et si tu veux changer son statut, libre à toi mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour alors pour le moment tu feras avec.  
Bien aliment suivant... »

L'espagnol, vexé, bouda durant tout le reste du meeting et n'ouvrit même plus la bouche. Il laissa Italie se charger des formalités pour les tomates, étant sûr que c'était Romano qui lui avait passer ce qu'il voulait, Antonio ne risquait donc pas d'être déçu sur la chose.  
Et un espagnol qui boudait, un.  
Son frère portugais tentait de le dégriser mais rien à faire.  
Le fait que le monde entier ose considérer la tomate comme un légume ne passait tout simplement pas dans l'esprit de l'espagnol.  
C'était un SCANDALE.

« Bien nous avons presque fini, il ne reste plus que les carottes et les poireaux. »

« La longueur est importe pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda France.

Grèce se réveilla de ses songes et proclama qu'il était d'accord avec Francis avant de se rendormir, Autriche se mit à rougir en voyant tout à fait le sous-entendu et Angleterre était prêt à le frapper.

« Euh pourquoi cela ? On a procédé par poids pour le moment, pourquoi est-ce qu'on changerait ? »

« Eh bien pour une question de pratique ! On ne va pas couper les carottes de la même manière selon leur longueur et grosseur ! »

D'autres gens se mirent à rougir en plus d'Autriche et n'osaient pas dire grand chose pour le moment.

« Euh comment ça... ? »

« Tu ne cuisines jamais de carotte ? C'est plus pratique si elles sont longues et fines pour faire des parts égales que si elles sont grosses et petites. Donc la taille est important ici ! »

« Euh Francis je ne pense pas que cela soit si important, il suffit juste de choisir celles que tu préfères en magasin. » Essaya de le raisonner Belgique.

« Vee je suis sûr que toutes les carottes sont délicieux peu importe leur tailles ! » Ajouta Feliciano.

Danemark semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la tournure que prenait le meeting et Espagne lui était toujours en train de bouder.

« Francis tu compliques les choses un peu pour rien... »

« Non Allemagne ! Je suis sérieux ! La cuisine est très importante ! »

Après une dispute assez longue sur quoi faire pour les carottes, Allemagne décida de voter et il fut choisis que comme pour les autres légumes, les carottes seraient pris en compte selon leur poids et non leur taille ce qui rajouta un autre boudeur.  
Les poireaux eurent presque droit au même cinéma mais maintenant Allemagne avait trouvé l'astuce, un vote et les choses étaient réglés assez rapidement. Ils passèrent ensuite en revue les fruits ce qui endormit un bon nombre de personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux bananes.

« Là tout le monde est d'accord avec moi pour dire que la taille est importante ? »

« Francis tu ne vas pas recommencer... On ne va pas faire une exception juste pour les bananes. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde saurait pourquoi de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai qu'avoir des petites bananes à manger diminuerait le plaisir... » Ajouta Grèce.

« Vee c'est vrai, plus i manger mieux c'est ! »

« Euh Italie je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils parlent de nourriture. » Répondit Portugal.

« Ah bon ? De quoi d'autre ils peuvent bien parler alors ? De banana split ? Oooh ! C'est vrai que ça doit pas être bon si y'a presque pas de bananes dedans ! » Pointa Danemark.

« C'est de la nourriture aussi, idiot ! » Contredit Espagne.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de conversation soit approprié pour le sujet. » Nota Netherlands.

« Je suis d'avis avec Netherlands, on devrait s'en tenir à l'usage nutritionnel de la chose. » Approuva Allemagne en rougissant légèrement.

« Mais sérieux, de quoi vous parlez si ce n'est pas de bouffe? » Demanda Danemark.

« De sex- - »

Francis fut coupé dans sa phrase par Suède qui avait mis sa main sur la bouche du français. Il lui lança ensuite un de ses plus beaux death stare(même si bien sûr il ne le faisait pas exprès).

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler de cela pour le moment. Garde ça pour la réunion sur les préservatifs. »

France se réjouit à cette idée et consentit à ne plus parler de la taille des bananes.  
Ainsi, grâce au Suédois, même si c'était avec une promesse futur de pouvoir parler de trucs pervers plus tard, la réunion poursuivit son cours et bientôt tous les aliments furent couvert sans autre soucis majeur. Les addicts à tel ou tel produit étaient bien sûr très difficile à contenter mais finalement tout se passa plutôt bien, chose rare dans un meeting, et la standardisation des produits alimentaires fut effectuée.

* * *

Donc les préservatifs pour la prochaine fois!  
Et si vous avez d'autres idées qui peuvent être drôle je suis preneur, à part les jeux de mots pour certains aliment, Espagne qui pète son câble pour les tomates et les préservatifs j'ai pas vraiment d'autres idée.


End file.
